winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivey
Ivey is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance She has green hair in a spiked shape. Personality She is mean-spirited, confident and vicious. But she is really helpful and nice with her best friends, Yakobetta and Shilly. Series |-|Season 1= Ivey makes her debut in the episode "Betrayed!" After Musa slaps Icy in a blind rage, Icy and Stormy call their fellow witches into action and all of them, Ivey included, chase Musa throughout the streets of Magix City throwing various magic blasts at her for revenge. When they finally corner Musa in an alleyway, Ivey and her fellow classmates watch on as the Trix and Riven combat the Winx and Specialists. More Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= In Twinning with the Witches," she is seen in a flashback to witches chasing Musa in Magix City. |-|Season 3= In “Alfea Under Siege,” under Valtor’s control she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. In “Fury!,” she is seen in Cloud Tower’s dining hall. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Coming Soon... |-|The Battle for Magix= Coming Soon... Movies Magical Adventure Coming Soon... Comics |-|Season 2= Ivey makes her debut in Issue 24 talking to Shilly as they leave class. Asking if Shilly has any plans, Ivey reveals that a group of Specialists have invited them for a trip to the lake for the weekend. Shilly hopes that "he" will be there too and tells Ivey that she now has someone special to her heart. Pulling out her phone, Shilly shows Ivey a picture of Brandon and explains how they met during a mission in the mountains after Ivey comments on how good-looking he is. Shilly then goes on to tell her friend that she will be pursuing Brandon, especially now that she could never forget him since the time he saved her life. The next day, Ivey catches Shilly working by herself in Cloud Tower's potionology room and wonders what she is doing. Shilly only shoos her away, trying to make sure that no one finds that she is making a forbidden love potion, and Ivey angrily storms off thinking that Shilly is trying to get good marks to make sure that she is the only one to do so. She even tells Shilly to forget about copying her cursology homework, but Shilly was not even interested. Later that night, at 11:50PM to be exact, Ivey is lying down in her bed reading when she shifts her attention to Shilly, who just got a text. She then starts prodding her friend for details after Shilly insists that she only got a text from her "friend" at close to midnight, but Shilly tells her to mind her own business as she responds to the text. |-|Season 3= Ivey can be seen in a flashback alongside Lucrezia and Rubis in Issue 43 as Icy asks if her sisters remember what Headmistress Griffin had told them. It turns out that Griffin had informed her students of a prize that they can receive if they find a counterspell for the curse that has been plaguing Magix and that this prize would be even bigger should they find the counterspell before any of the Alfea Fairies. Like her appearance in Issue 24, Ivey does not appear until halfway through Issue 52. Here, she is in a grouchy mood sitting with Lynel at the White Horse Café. When Bloom comes over to take their order, the two witches tell her that they would like "a glass of disgusting" and "two slices of spy with cream" and promptly lash out at her for ultimately making Headmistress Griffin force all the students under the influence of Icy's Sublimax to retake all their tests. Bloom insists that she was only doing the right thing due to Lucrezia's collapse days earlier, but Ivey simply tells Bloom that she and her friends will not let her get out of this so easily. At the end of the day, the café has been completely trashed and graffiti branding Bloom as a "Winx Spy" had been spray-painted on the walls outside. |-|Season 4= Towards the end of Issue 83, the Alfea Fairies and Cloud Tower Witches join their magic in a large-scale Convergence just outside of Cloud Tower against Kamud's stone giants. Just as Flora and Aisha return to join the Convergence, Ivey can be seen between Marzia and Lunilla in the chain. Here, she is colored incorrectly, as her hair is now blonde instead of dark green, her top is fuchsia instead of a hard red, and her pants are periwinkle instead of green. Unfortunately, the large-scale Convergence fails to faze the stone giants and almost crush some of the students as they lumber ever closer to Cloud Tower. Though Griffin tries to encourage her students to remain calm, some of the students, including Ivey, scramble for cover before they can be squished by one of the stone giants. Magical Abilities As the Witch of Poisonous Plants, Ivey has poisonous plant-based powers. Ivey may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. She shoots purple lightning in her spells. Like all witches, she can fly. She can also generate lightning from her hands as shown in "Alfea Under Siege". Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3